Mystic Messenger - Jumins Older Brother?
by alchemicreduction
Summary: This is a spinoff series where Jumin Has an estranged Older Brother named Ki Hyung Han, who is banished by the chairman for his misbehavior. Suddenly back to the country, Ki Hyung is better than ever - what will happen to Jumin? And does he have hots for the MC? Stay tuned to find out!


Hello, this is an introduction to a new route that i thought could be part of the mystic messenger franchise, I don't own any of the characters from Mystic Messenger but this is a small spinoff series in the form of your normal mystic messenger interactions where Jumin has an estranged brother who is also in line for CR International, named Ki Hyung Han. (I'm not Korean so I went with what sounded best to me.)

Jaehee Kang, Jumins assitant knows of his elder brother who was disowned by the Chairman in regard of his misbehavior, and among everyone close to Jumin knows to keep a close eye should he appear. She had only met him once but does not like his presence.

Among the RFA members, 707 and Zen do not mind Ki Hyung and Yoosung and V do not associate with him as much. Rika adored him quite a bit, which did not fair well on V.

This arc could be a part of Jumin's route, where MC or for this story, has just started to get to know Jumin personally, and he likes her and she is also figuring out her feelings for Jumin at the time.

Let's call MC "Olivia" for this story.

Ki Hyung personality: You'll get to know.

Height: 186cm

Weight: 78kgs

Hair Colour: Black/Violet

Eye Colour: Red

\--

**Introduction to Ki Hyung - Story Mode****Day 3 - CR International**Jaehee: Mr. Han, your appointment for meeting with the Spanish delegates has been postponed, so your afternoon is clear. Would you like me to arrange some lunch?

Jumin: Well since I already was missing Elizabeth the 3rd quite a bit I shall go home and tend to her. She was quite fussy about me leaving this morning.

Jaehee: Mr. Han I believe that as the head of this company your presence during an afternoon on Monday is pivotal.

Jumin: I'll leave in ten minutes then.

Jaehee: ...

_\- intercom rings -_

Jaehee: An unknown number? Come to think of it, I got several calls from an unknown number the past few days as well.

Jaehee: Mr. Han, I keep getting calls from an unknown number, my usual protocol is to ignore it but this one seems quite Persistent.

Jumin: I guess it shouldn't be a problem - answer it.

_\- Jaehee answers -_

Jaehee: This is Jaehee Kang for Mr. Han, may I know who is calling?

**A Mysterious Voice: well, now he doesn't pick up his hyung's phone anymore? I guess I'll need to teach Jumi some manners.**Jaehee: ?!

Jaehee: Is this-

**A Mysterious Voice: I'm downstairs in the parking lot. Your guards know well who their boss is, so I'm coming up. Tell Jumi his brother missed him and give him a heads up will you?**Jaehee: !!!!

Jaehee: he's come back!? Mr.Han...

_Jaehee looks at Jumin worriedly_Jaehee: Mr. Han...its...**him...**Jumin: I don't like cryptic messages Jaehee. Who is it?

Jaehee:...K**...Ki Hyung..**_Jumins face washes with panic_Jumin: WHAT!?

_The lift door opens, and enter Ki Hyung Han_, _Jumin clenches his fist in anger._**Ki Hyung: well well well... if it isn't my cute baby brother.. haha. I noticed that treat still works for you - feisty.**Jumin: We are at a workplace Hyung, I'd appreciate if you not contempt it like this.

**Ki Hyung: Well that ain't no fun now is it Jumi? Did you miss your Hyung?**_Jaehee worriedly looks inside Jumins chambers and noticing that, Ki hyung shuts the door behind him__, sitting across from Jumin, feet on his table. Jumin grits his teeth._Jumin: You're not supposed to be in the country. What are you doing here?

**Ki hyung: I missed my baby brother. Can't family see family once in a while?**Jumin: CUT THE CRAP.

**Ki Hyung: I guess the old croak didn't fess up yet**Jumin: DON'T DISRESPECT FATHER!

**Ki Hyung: I'm reinstated, Jumi.**_Jumin gasps, furious to which Ki Hyung Smirks._Jumin: WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-

**Ki Hyung: You're out, baby brother.**Jumin: I'll call security to smack some sense into you

_Jumin proceeds to dial on intercom and Ki Hyung laughs_

**Ki Hyung: By all means, please do. I'd love to see your face as they drag you out of your own company! hahahaha!**

Jumin: !?!

Jumin: This is infuriating!!! I'll speak to father about this!!!

_Ki Hyung laughs as he notices a silver frame on Jumins desk, a picture of Olivia. He smirks as he picks it up._

Jumin: WHAT ARE YOU-

**Ki Hyung: My my my... what a beauty.**

Jumin: GIVE IT BACK!!

**Ki Hyung: Oh? he's getting all riled up! What if I didn't?**

_Jumin immediately buzzes the intercom to Jaehee_

Jumin: JAEHEE!!!! SECURITY!!!

Jaehee: YES MR. HAN!!

_Ki Hyung extremely amused, plays with the frame_

**Ki Hyung: So worried about a mere frame? Tsk tsk... I know all about you Jumi.**

Jumin: !?

**Ki Hyung: What you do.. What you wear... Where you eat... and... Who you see.**

Jumin: Where are you getting at with this you bastard!?

**Ki Hyung: ...Olivia...**

Jumin: !!!!! HOW DO YOU-

**Ki Hyung: Isn't that a beautiful name fitting for this one?**

_He says as he tosses the frame at Jumin, shattering it at his feet. Jumin, now extremely angry, walks towards Ki Hyung to punch him, as guards bust in through the doors_

Jumin: GREAT TIMING! GUARDS GET HI-

_the guards proceed to grab Jumin and knee him down, looking very ashamed as they do_

Jumin: WRONG PERSON YOU IDIOTS! LET ME GO AND GET HIM!!!!

Jaehee: OH MY GOD MR.HAN!?

**Ki Hyung: There's a new Mr. Han now Jaehee, and you report to him. Now go back to your seat like the obedient little girl you are.**

Jaehee: WHY YOU-

Jumin: Jaehee.. let it go for now

Jaehee: Mr. Han?

Jumin: JUST DO AS I SAY!!

_Jaehee reluctantly backs away, as Ki Hyung crouches to his knees to meet Jumins eye level_

Jumin: !? I'LL SEE TO IT THAT-

**Ki Hyung: I don't care about the picture, Jumi.**

Jumin: !?

**Ki hyung: I'll make sure you're left with just that.**

Jumin: ...what do you-

**Ki Hyung: I'll take everything that's yours.**

_Jumin stares at him, horrified_,_ which makes Ki hyung smile._

**Ki Hyung: Everything.**

\--

well that was it for the introduction, more to come! Thanks to everyone who reads this I'll make sure to keep writing!


End file.
